A Gift From The Gods
by FreakforLife
Summary: Kathrine is pure, beautiful and caring, only the work of the Gods, but what happens when she falls into the arms of the great warrior Achilles?
1. Beginning

**Hey so this is my first Troy story.**

**I hope you like it, if you don't I understand, if you do, i'd love if you would review and tell me what you would like.**

**Thanx! Love form**

**FreakforLife**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

The Queen cried in horror as she looked at the midwife with the baby in her arms, the child that would never know life beyond her womb. She was so close, only two months until the baby was safe to give birth to. This was the second child she lost, the second chance she had to have a daughter.

"My Queen?" the healer asked for her attention.

"yes?" the queen replied, waiting for the healer to tell her when she can try again for a baby.

"I'm afraid that your highness can no longer have children," the healer paused, give the queen time to take it in before she continued, "I am very sorry my lady,"

As the healer turned and left the King came in.

"What did the healer say?" the king asked trying to read his wifes face, "my love?" he tried again.

With her head down and no expression on her face, the Queen stated, "I can no longer have a child, a baby girl... of my own," her voice slowly cracking as tears made their way down her face, "Just Go...Please," the Queen finished with and turned to lie on her side facing away from her Husband.

And with that the King left, deep in thought.

Surely this was not the Gods will? Did he not promise to his wife on the night of their engagment in front of the Gods a daughter, a little girl was all the Queen asked for, all she wanted. After their first son, Priam also wanted a daughter and then once their second son came, he was much more eager for a girl because then the pressure of a son was off. Priam and Ivaia wanted a daughter they could love and care for, a girl that Priam could protect from the evil was of men, a daughter Ivaia could spend countless hours pampering and talk about things men weren't made to understand.

Priam went to the temple to pray. No matter what happened, the King & Queen never lost faith in the Gods and praying right now seemed the best idea.

"All mighty God, please bless my wife with a daughter, please, I will sacirfice anything for happiness of Ivaia, Please," the King spoke.

After Finishing his prayer a servent approached him with a large basket in their arms.

"My King! This was at the door for you and the Queen," he starte, "it came with this message to you, My Lord,"

He placed the basket at Priams feet, the message too and scurried off leaving a curious King.

**Fin.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you wish for me to continue.**

**Love from**

**FreakforLife. hehe**


	2. A Gift for Never Losing Faith

**Hey so I would like to give a massive thanks to 'Amor Mio' for giving me my first review on this story.**

**Ok... so I guess on with the story... :P**

**Love from **

**FreakforLife**

**Chapter 2**

**The Gift for Never Losing Faith**

Priam stared at the basket for what seemed like forever. The King was use to peasents or greatful servents leaving gifts for him and a letter saying he was a great King and expressing many thanks, but for an odd reason Priam felt like this basket was different, that this letter was different.

Desiding that it was best to look, Priam got down on he's knees and just looked at the basket. A million thoughts running through his head and at the same time trying to muster up all the strenght to open it.

With shaky hands King Priam opened the basket to find a bunch of fruit and vegetables. Priams face fell, in the back of his mind he prayed for a baby Girl to be in that basket.

A single tear ran down the Kings face, all he wanted was a daughter, was that so hard! Was it so difficult on this damned earth that he could be King of Troy, but not have a daughter!

'WHY!' he screamed in his head.

Something then caught Priam's eye, something moved, the fruit moved! Priam, as fast as he could, threw every fruit away, when he came to a blanket, he teared it away to come face to face with a pair of storm grey eye's, a colour he had never seen before.

Snaping out of his daze, Priam riped the letter open and read the golden words spread on the sheet of paper.

_'Her name is Kathrine'_

was all it said, lifting the baby from the basket, King Priam carried the child to the Queen's chambers.

Finding her curled up crying in her bed, the King said with joy.

"My love, the Gods have blessed us with a gift, a daughter in fact!"

"Priam, no they haven't, it is clear that they do not wish for me to have a daughter." Ivaia said looking down at her hands until the baby cried, Ivaia's head shot up staring at the tiny baby girl in her husbands arms.

"Don't play with me, who child is it?" she asked, no happiness or hope in her words.

All Priam did was hand Ivaia the letter while trying to calm the child.

When the Queen finished reading those four words she just sat there trying to make sense of all that was happening.

"Kathrine." Ivaia let the name roll off her tongue, the name was so different and strange, but the Queen loved the sound, the sound of her new baby's name, she smiled in delight.

"Can I hold her, please?" Ivaia asked, extending her arms out in front of her.

Priam gave the baby to his wife and sat down next to the bed, just watching Ivaia take in every small detail of Kathrine.

The King finally felt as if his life and family was complete and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Fin.**

**Hope you liked it, oh nd Ivaia is pronounced 'e-vay-a'. **

**Love you all**

**FreakforLife.**


	3. The Day of a Child

**Hey thnx to the person who reviewed, im starting to think I suck. Oh well, sorry for taking forever, hope you like it.**

**Love from**

**FreakforLife**

**A gift from the gods**

**Chapter 3 **

**Just a little girl**

**A **five year old Kathrine ran down the halls in the palace.

Even though Kathrine grew up in the palace, she never felt right. For a girl of only five seasons, she sure knew you were meant to feel right in your home.

Since she was born, Kathrine was always different from everybody. Her brothers never fought with her, even thugh she annoyed all the time. Her parents treated her differently from Hector and Paris and gave her everything, some things they gave her, she didn't even want.

Running faster, her red curls bouncing as she moves, her silver eye's screaming excitement and joy.

"Mummy! Look what I founded! It's a pwetty rock mummy." Kathrine yelled happily.

Her mother looked in shock at Kathrine, who was innocent with her actions, not knowing what she did.

"Kathrine! Where is your caretaker? Did you run away from him?" her mother said with panick in her voice.

Slowly but surely and very out of breath was Alex, her caretaker. He was a warrior before this because all the ladies could never catch up with her and now neither could a warrior. It was shameful for men to ever do such a thing like caring for a little girl, but with the gold Kathrine's father was giving him, he would be a fool not to do it.

"Alex I expected you to never let her out of your sight!" Ivaia said harshly. "what would happen if someone took her, or if she got lost. What if my husband was _with_ me and she walked it on us, I don't want to have to explain such things yet," she finished.

"what! Mama! Should you not expwain to me mama? Please twell me plwease" Kathrine begged her mother.

"My darling, i'll tell you when you're a big girl, promise,"Mama whispered, bending down and picking Kathrine up.

"But Mama! I am a big girl! You told me so at my morning meal!"

Kathrine put her hands on her hips and held her head high, Ivaia thought she looked like herself, if only she was her birth parent.

Everyone in Tro believed that the child the Queen lost was the beautiful girl in her arms, no one could ever know, Priam & herself made their sons swear to the Gods to never tell a soul, living or even dead.

"My Sweet gift, yo are a big girl, just not big enough, yet!"

"Mummy why am I your gift?" Kathrine asked in curiosity. They never told her where she really came from, but they planned to tell her the day of her twentyth year of living.

"Because you are my gift from the Gods, they gave me you," Ivaia said.

"In your tummy Mama?"

"Yes darling, now go with Alex and play for a while,"

Kathrine ran to Alexand said,

"Can we go to the beach with Hector and Paris, Plwease?" Kathrine begged her caretaker.

"Only if you don't run away and hold my hand most of the time," He Answered.

"okey-dokey," Kathrine grabbed Alex's had and walked happily, being the only daughter was ok, Kathrine always asked her mama for a sister, but mama said she couldn't because the Gods only wanted mama to have one daughter.

On the way to the beach, Kathrine told Aled, Hector and Paris all about the rock she found, of course they didn't care about a rock but they tried really hard to pay attention.

**Hector's Point of View.**

Hector loved his little sister very much, even at the age of develop that natural leadership, he has voiced his opinion to his parents about Kathrine, he believed that Kathrine should know where she really comes from, but his father would hear nothing of it and demaned that Hector never mentions it again.

Even though Hector adored his sister, he felt that if they told her she would still stay, Hector didn't want his sister finding out on her own and leaving because she felt she could no longer trust her family.

Hectorthen saw Andromache, his betrothed walking on the beach with her family. Even though the wedding was two summers away, Hector found himself caring for her more every time he layed his eye's on her.

Andromache was only one summer younger than Hector, being only fourteen, Andromache sure filled out well, she wasn't like most young girls her age, she had good curves and had beautiful, long, silky brown hair. Fifteen summers old Hector couldn't ask for a better girl to marry.

As Hector approched the large family, all that he walked past bowed low to him, Hcetor paid no mind to everyone around him, he was too focused on the beautiful girl that was unaware of his preasents.

"the crowned prince Hector," called a guard, annocing that Hector was there and should be paid respect.

"Your highness!" spoke a surprized Andromache.

"My bethrothed, I believe we are aquainted enough for you to speak my birth name," Hector stated.

"I have been taught that I must speak you title until we have been married in front of the Gods." she spoke, not meeting his eye's.

"well the lets pray our wedding comes as fast as the Gods allow, which I pray it does," Hector whisper into her ear.

Such an act was sinful in the eye's of man, but Hector cared nothing of what other think.

"I must leave, for I am to spend time with my dear sister, but I hope that we meet again soon, hopefully then you will call me by my name," Hector said as a goodbye.

When he turned to leave he could faintly hear his name slip from her lips.

**!#$%^&*()_+**

**Normal POV**

Kathrine chased after the waves as they moved away from the shore and ran away from them as they came closer. Alex, Hector and Paris were all amazed that Kathrine entertained herself with simple waves. But it seemed as if Poseidon had made these waves just for her, some would say that the mighty Poseidon would never have time to care what a little girl of five would think or do, but Hector and Paris knew better, they knew that the God of the ocean loved Kathrine, for he did take part in the creation of her, as all Gods and Goddesses did.

Kathrine felt so much happiness in the waves, she loved the cold, salty waves running towardsher and leaving. She wished she could really know what happened in the ocean, but being five, she didn't think about it for long.

**!#$%^&*()_+**

As the sun set and the moon crept into the sky, Kathrine ate her last meal before going to her chambers to sleep, Hecotr could only pray that one day Kathrine would know the truth before it was too late for her to love her family enough to stay, even after the truth comes out.

**Fin.**

**Hey so I hope you liked it and just so you know, whoever reviews gets a small preview of the next chapter sent to them.**

**Love you all**

**From **

**FreakforLife**


	4. A Grown Woman and The Truth

**HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO**

**people I love you**

**new chapter **

**Start**

Chapter 4

_16 summers later..._

A beautiful girl of twenty-one summers peacefully and calmly walked through her mothers garden inside the palace walls.

Her beautiful fed hair that ran all the way down her back and finished at her hips was let free after hours of having it all up for the arrival of her brothers return form Sparta, but as the day progressed, she saw no reason to be the only girl in the family to wear her hair up.

"Kathrine!" yelled Ivaia, "Kathrine! Why in the name of Zeus is your hair out? I spent hours expalining to your servants how I wanted it done, do you not respect your mother?"

"Mother," Kathrine spoke with her angelic voice, " it's getting late, I'm sure my brothers will not be joining us tonight, besides shouldn't we be more concerned about weather or not they have made the peace treaty?" Kathrine finished with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry my gift but I just want you to look extra beautiful," Ivaia said, finally calming down.

"Mother its not like I have any suitors waiting in lines," Kathrine stated.

Kathrine knew that she would never get married, that she was to spend her life in a temple and be a preistess, even though she was treated much higher, she still disliked not being able to be married and have a child of her own to love and cherish.

"Dear, I know that somewhere inside you, no atter how much you hide it, I know you want your own family to take care of," her mother said kindly, "But I promise that its not as bad as you think, being in a temple and surving the Gods and no other," she finished, trying to convince her daughter.

Kathrine loved her mothr very much but she was surtain that something was wrong, something never fit right in her family and she wanted to know.

As Kathrine walked slowly away from her mother, wanting to be alone with her throught. Her mother understood and desided it was best to leave her child alone.

!#$%^&*()_+

Kathrine sat down on the grass and let her eye's wonder over the beautiful garden as a guard came up quickly and spoke furmly.

"My Princess, the princes have arrived, please, they are with the King,"

Kathrine only now realiesed just how long she had been in the garden. Kathrine quickly stood and brushed herself off, trying to look presentable and walked as fast as she was allowed as a princess.

"Hector!" Kathrine cried, running to her brother and imbrassing him in a tight hug.

"My beautiful sister, my my, has the goddess of beauty herself allowed you to grow anymore beautiful than you were the last time I saw you?" Hector questioned, of course playing around, but at the same time being dead serious, but Kathrine didn't need to know that.

As Kathrine looked around to find Paris she saw a beautiful woman standing next to him.

"Hector, who is that woman?"

"Helen of Sparta, or as Paris believes, Helen of Troy,"

"But doesn't that mean..."

" yes, dear sister, but Paris believes that their love is more important," Hector exclaimed, "so hows knowing the truth of yourself, I hope you understand,"

"Knowing what? Understanding? Hector what do you mean?" Kathrine asked, confuesed at what her brother was saying.

"You meaning you don't know?" Hecotr questioned, "sister I must speak to our father, do not worry, you will know, I promise you," He finished as he walked off to his father.

!#$%^&*()_+

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HER!"

Hector yelled at his father.

Hector respected his father and King but Hector knew what his father was doing was wrong.

"Son, you must understand, Kathrine does not need to know, your mother doesn't want to lose her daughter."

"Father how would you know? Kathrine is a very understanding person, please tell her! Before the Greeks come." Hector spoke, breathing heavily.

"Hector, if we tell her we may never see her again." Priam cried.

"Father! Kathrine has no where to go and I know she will still love you and mother, please! If you don't, I will," Hector threatened.

"yes, you will. You can tell her, but the results are on you my son," Priam spoke.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Kathrine!" Hector said with the family behind him. Taking a seat for what was about to happen, Ivaia was crying as her husband held her.

"Kathrine please sit down," Hector said, kneeling down in front of her, "sister we must confess to you that you are not my or Paris' sister by blood," Hector breathed.

"When mother lost the second baby after Paris, father prayed to the Gods for a daughter, and that night you were delivered in a basket, this basket,"

Andromache brought over a basket, all the while Kathrine remained silent, taking in al this information, not knowing how to feel.

Kathrine peered into the basket, there was a letter in the bottom of the basket. With shakey hands, Kathrine saw that no one knew that the letter was there.


End file.
